


hit the ground

by verbanski



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verbanski/pseuds/verbanski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in between assassinating and spying, there's always room for running and hotdogs (au)</p>
            </blockquote>





	hit the ground

**Author's Note:**

> I got something that resembled a prompt of sorts for a couple's marathon and I ran with it (haha, get it, ran with it, hahahahaha). It's in a world where Devon is a competent spy and him and Sarah might be completely in love with each other in a not mushy kind of way. That said...onwards!

It might be saying something about their relationship if she lands herself in a laughing fit after he’s tripped nearly a half dozen times on the sand.

He runs trails and roads and treadmills all the time, but he refuses to try sand because he hates when it gets in his shoes. It’s not every day she gets to see him tripped up (literally and figuratively), so she lets herself indulge. Maybe it’s a little much except the way he’s got his eyebrow arched sky high at her isn’t helping.

“You done yet, Walker?”

They’ve stopped running now, him a little ahead of her. He turns back with his hands on hips that are ever so slightly canted to stare her down.

She’s sure he’d be intimidating if she didn’t know any better – instead, it just sends her into another round of hysterics. He maintains composure, moving his arms to cross over his chest while he waits patiently for an answer.

Eventually she does, when she remembers she’s supposed to. “Just about,” she gets out between a couple lingering chuckles.

(it’s not much of a surprise when she gets tackled into the water)

 

-

 

“Was that really necessary?”

“Was it really necessary to make me run in sand?”

“It’s part of the course for that weird marathon Langley signed us up for.”

They’re in their kitchen attempting to towel dry the rest of the saltwater off themselves. They're put up in a more than decent apartment not too far off the coast in Burbank. It’s befitting of a life they probably couldn’t stand if it was more permanent than a handful of months on assignment – maybe even one they would have if they were different people.

“What exactly is a couple’s marathon, anyway?” he asks, passing her the batter in a silent request.

He’s moved onto making breakfast, cracking a few eggs into a bowl and warming up the frying pan. “It’s a full marathon, divided in half,” she starts. “One of us runs the first 13.1 and the other runs the second, then we’re supposed to cheer each other on.”

She’s sitting at the counter watching him work while she mixes, her clothes mostly dry from the run home so she hasn’t bothered changing. It’s domestic in a way that nearly makes her forget they spend more mornings killing unruly people than making pancakes.

There’s no audible response, rather he turns around with the frying pan of eggs in his hands with a signature eyebrow raise that conveys his skepticism better than anything else.

“I know, but Jimmy says it’s a thing here and we have to be _that_ couple.” This time she gets a decent hum of agreement before adding, “apparently everyone in our complex is signed up, too.”

“Even that boy genius and his little roommate? You know they’ve asked me to play Halo with them five times this week and it’s only Tuesday.”

She doesn’t try to hide her laughter now, placing the bowl down next to him before hugging him from behind. The kiss she drops on his shoulder serves as a makeshift apology because she’s not actually too sorry about it. “It’s your own fault for inviting them over for dinner, _Awesome_.”

“You know, the gamer tag they made me is CaptainAw3som3. Spelled with 3’s instead of e’s,” he grumbles.

“Oh, I know,” she says while reaching around him to grab a piece of bacon, “I helped them.”

 

-

 

She gets a clear head start because he makes sure the oven is turned off and the food is properly covered before chasing after her. She sets a slower pace to make sure she doesn’t get too far ahead.

(not because he doesn’t have a good idea of where she’s going, because she enjoys running with him more)

Their earlier run is short, interrupted by their impromptu swim, so it doesn’t take very long at all before he catches up to her. She’s only a little under two miles out before he gives her a love tap and moves next to her.

“Did you really have to use the 3’s?”

The corners of her lips curl, an amused sound answers him. She normally doesn’t laugh, not really, but it comes easy with him.

“The normal version was taken, had to use numbers and ‘CaptainAwesome69’ was already taken.”

She schools her face into neutrality, keeping her eyes focused on the road out front. She can almost feel his eyes glaring at her when he mutters “what a shame” under his breath sarcastically.

 

-

 

It doesn’t take too long for them to reach the hotdog shop in the shopping center near the apartment.

Weinerlicious is a trite name at best, but their food is decent enough and they’re not hungry enough for Subway.

Besides, the Weinerlicious has become their unofficial spot ever since a surveillance op got derailed and they ended up here in black tie attire with no dinner to go to. Corndogs, hotdogs, and sausage from a fast food joint is oddly satisfying at one in the morning when you’re highly overdressed for them.

Presently, she’s ambushed by Morgan and being told about him and Chuck’s last go in space and how they could have “used Awesome’s awesome skills to beat all the alien scum.” Morgan reaches a rather animated part of the story when he comes back with chili cheese dogs for all of them.

It’s just the two of them again once they’re done eating and Morgan leaves to go back to the BuyMore after successfully securing a play date after dinner at their house tonight.

Suddenly, she feels too tired to move – the exhaustion from the run starts to slowly kick in because she starts thinking about their lives right now and how surprisingly normal they’ve managed to be despite everything.

(when he’s piggybacking her home, he says he still finds the whole couple’s marathon ridiculous)

(it must be the fatigue but she finds she kind of likes this whole thing)


End file.
